bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loudest Thanksgiving
November 12, 2018 November 30, 2018 |viewers = 1.47 million}} "The Loudest Thanksgiving" (originally titled "Fowl Play") is the thirty-ninth episode of the third season, the one-hundred-fortieth episode, as well as the sixth full-length episode of The Loud House. Plot Faced with spending Thanksgiving apart, Lori and Bobby try to bring their crazy families together for the first time. Synopsis Act I At Flip's Food & Fuel, Flip decides to tell the viewers the story of when Loud family and Casagrande family met for the first time so they can spend Thanksgiving together. On Thanksgiving day, Lori and Bobby are having a phone conversation, and proceed to show each other what their respective families do when Thanksgiving arrives: *Lynn is wearing a pair of baggy pants so she can pee at any time so she won't miss out on eating or watching the game. *Lynn Sr. is cooking the food, while Lana and Lola, wearing security gear, watch over the kitchen to make sure the food stays safe. Though Lana and Lola neglect to prevent Lynn from taking the chicken stock for her baggy pants experiment. *Lisa has invented the GravyBot which keeps spraying people with gravy. *Lincoln tries to come with a way to stay awake to eat dessert as he keeps falling asleep after dinner due to the tryptophan in the turkey. *Rosa is cooking the food and wants to make sure no one eats it until dinner. *Frida is working on her yearly Thanksgiving painting. *Hector tries to come up with a song on his guitar. *Ronnie Anne and CJ are trying to make enough canned food donations. After showing each other what they do for the Thanksgiving holiday, the two start to question if they should visit each other to spend the holiday, and Lincoln and Hector, who are eavesdropping on their conversations, tell their families of what they heard, and each begin to fear that if one of them were to leave to spend the holiday, they might never get to spend the holiday with them ever again. The two families decide to try and make Lori and Bobby believe that if they ever leave, life at their houses won't be the same. At the Loud House, the family attempts to appease Lori in any way she can, such as giving her any piece of food, regardless if it's meant for dinner, have her rehearse her role in their yearly Thanksgiving act, and showing her her hand turkey. At the Casagrande Apartment, the family attempts to do the same to Bobby by giving him the food prepared for dinner, having him be in Frida's painting, and making him help in creating the paper chain decoration. Eventually, Lori and Bobby become suspicious of their families' attitudes, and demand them why they're acting like this. The families admit that they don't want them to leave for the holidays out of fear that they'll never get to spend time with them. Sometime later, Lori and Bobby are having another conversation, and Bobby suggests that they should have their families get together, but when Lori asks who should host, the families, who are revealed to have been eavesdropping on their conversation, insist to each other that they host. When the two families can't decide, Lori decides to flip a coin (if it lands on heads, the Casagrandes will host, but if lands on tails, then the Louds will host). Lori tosses the coin, and Bobby calls heads, but the coin lands on tails, much to the Louds' joy, and Casagrandes' dismay. Because of these results, the Louds strive to make their Thanksgiving the best there is, and the Casagrandes believe that if they can present their Thanksgiving traditions much more than the Louds, they can have future Thanksgivings at the Casagrande Bodega instead. Act II After the break, Flip gets back to work on telling the story after picking his teeth. As the Louds get to work to getting the Thanksgiving decorations up, the Casagrandes arrive. After a few friendly greetings, the two families begin to compete with each other, starting with Rosa hauling a truck load of food for dinner. The Loud family gets to work on starting their Thanksgiving act, which has the family act out a court case with Lori as the judge, the siblings as the jury, and Lily as a turkey that will be pardoned. Frida and Carlota, thinking they can do better, get to work on their Thanksgiving act, which involves the family dressing up as turkeys and clucking in tune to Hector's guitar. After the acts are done, the family decides to have dinner. As soon as Lori and Bobby sit down, the family begin to bicker with each other, ranging from Lynn Sr. and Rosa to adding excess amounts of food to Lori and Bobby's plates, Rita and Hector making a toast at the same time, and the siblings to argue with each other. Eventually, the arguing gets so heated up, the families decide to have a food fight, but Rita stops the fight and discovers that Lori and Bobby are missing. Flip concludes the story by saying that Lori and Bobby left their families and decided to celebrate at his store (which is where the episode is now). Lori and Bobby apologize when they realize that their families are not fit for each other, and decide that they should just spend Thanksgiving together just by themselves. At that moment, the Louds and Casagrandes arrive, and question why the two straight up abandoned them. Lori and Bobby, having had enough of their families' behavior, tell them that they just wanted to spend Thanksgiving together, but because of their families' constant bickering, they can't seem to have Thanksgiving together. The families soon realize that the two are right, and their arguing has ruined their Thanksgiving. As a result, the families decide to get along for Lori and Bobby's sake, and Flip suggests that the two alternate every Thanksgiving. With everything settled, the Louds and Casagrandes end up having a successful Thanksgiving at Flip's, ending it off with a duet by Hector and Luna, which the families rejoice to, and bringing Flip to tears as both families dance to the song. Cast *Tex Hammond as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. *Jill Talley as Rita *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne *Carlos Alazraqui as Carlos / Sergio / GravyBot *Alex Cazares as Carl *Ruben Garfias as Hector *Sonia Manzano as Rosa *Jared Kozak as CJ *Sumalee Montano as Maria *Roxana Ortega as Frida *Alexa PenaVega as Carlota *John DiMaggio as Flip / Mover Carlitos has no lines in this episode. Although listed in the credits, Luan had no lines in this episode either, though she can be heard shouting with her family when they were competing with the Casagrandes. Songs *"Grateful for it All" Trivia *This episode finally has the the Loud family and Casagrande family meeting each other for the first time. *This episode reveals before the Santiago family moved in with their extended family, five years had passed since they last saw them. *This episode reveals that Lincoln always falls asleep after eating turkey and misses dessert on Thanksgiving. *Starting from this episode onward, Michael Rubiner's role as showrunner is seen as he produces the series alongside Karen Malach, replacing Chris Savino as an executive producer in the end credits. *This is the sixth episode to be centered on a holiday, right after "11 Louds a Leapin'" (Christmas), "Tricked!" (Halloween), and "April Fools Rules", "Fool's Paradise", and "Fool Me Twice" (all April Fools Day). *According to Flip, the only time when his store isn't open is during fishing season. *According to Darin McGowan, who storyboarded the second half of the episode, the turkey pardoning skit and turkey dance sequences were storyboared by an uncredited David Teas.https://twitter.com/Asylum_26/status/1062488655040667648 **He also stated that Luan was intended to have more lines, but they were removed due to time constraints.https://twitter.com/Asylum_26/status/1062217664628584448 *This is the second full-length episode where one of the main characters appears with no solo lines, despite being in the credits, this time being Luan. The first one is "Really Loud Music". References *''Fowl Play'' - The original title of this episode is a pun of "foul play," which is when an athlete in any given sport performs an illegal or unfair move. *'' '' - The premise of this episode is similar to the Season 5 episode "Hearthbreakers", as both episodes involve two families meeting each other for the first time during a holiday, and their holiday customs clashing with each other’s. *'' '' - The license plate on the Casagrandes' car is " ", which is a code known for appearing in movies by . *'' '' - The theme song from this long-running TV courtroom series ("The Big One" by Alan Tew, from the Associated Production Music library) plays during the Louds' courtroom skit. *''Banana Oil'' - One of the crates in the Casagrandes's market is labeled "Banana Oil" (alongside the equally non-existent "Boneless Tomatoes"), popularized as a slang term for a lie or exaggeration (similar to "baloney" or "horsefeathers") by a comic strip of the same name by Milt Gross. This phrase was previously referenced in the episode "Not a Loud". *'' '' - The joke of Lincoln falling asleep after eating Thanksgiving dinner references this amino acid found in turkeys, which is known to make people sleepy when digested. *'' '' - The track "Two of These Please" is heard a couple of times throughout the special. Errors *In one scene, Luna is shown to be a few inches taller than Leni. *In one scene, CJ’s arm can be seen missing when the Louds and Casagrandes go to Flip's shop. *Lily's eyebrows mysteriously disappear during the song. Running Gags *Lincoln trying to stay awake. *Both families competing against each other. Videos The Loud House �� The Casagrandes Family Quiz! Which Fam is Yours? FunniestFridayEver JoJo Siwa Tells Us What She’s Watching This Week �� ComingUpOnNick The Loud House Thanksgiving Special �� Song & Scene Celebration Nick The Loud House Thanksgiving Special �� Top 17 Moments TryThis "The Loudest Thanksgiving" Animatic The Loud House Source es:The Loudest Thanksgiving id:The Loudest Thanksgiving